


Not So Tired

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-10
Updated: 2009-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Not So Tired

**Title:** Not So Tired  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Tired  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor/No warnings  
 **A/N:** Silly muse is silly.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Not So Tired

~

“...and the Minister said he admired my work on cauldron bottoms,” Percy crowed. Ron sighed.

“That’s wonderful!” Molly patted his hand.

“It really is,” Hermione added, resting her hand on Percy’s arm. “We think he’s in line for a promotion.”

“Whoo hoo,” Harry muttered under his breath.

Ron choked back a laugh which he turned into a yawn when everyone glanced over. “Sorry. Tired.”

“Yeah, long day,” Harry said, grabbing Ron’s arm. “We should head home. Bye!”

When they appeared in their living room, Ron smiled. “Suddenly I’m not so tired,” he purred.

Harry grinned. “I was counting on that.”

~


End file.
